Question: In her geometry class, Nadia took 4 exams. Her scores were 84, 93, 89, and 98. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $84 + 93 + 89 + 98 = 364$ Her average score is $364 \div 4 = 91$.